Ngayon
by D.S.K.27-FT
Summary: Sa halik na iyon, doon ko lang nalabas ang tunay kong nararamdaman... Kahit na pinasinungalingan ko na may iba na ako... Pero ikaw lang talaga ang aking mamahalin habangbuhay...Wala nang iba... JELLALxERZA, One Shot.


A/N: _My first fanfic for Jellal F. & Erza S. pair, writing a song fic (I dunno if I can call it a song fic...) and it's written in my mother tongue, Filipino._

_Yay! I was the first to publish a Fairy Tail fanfic in my mother tongue, Filipino! I didn't realize that until now... And because of that, this is my gift to Philippine FT fans!_

_KnightScales15, sorry if it's not a Natsu D. & Erza S. pair!_

_This is my interpretation of their kiss in chapter 264 or 265... I don't know if it's in chapter 264..._

_I decided to write this story with this idea I had in my mind..._

_And for those who're following "More Than Friends" [NATSUxJELLAL], __rest assured__ that chapter three will be soon uploaded._

_Contains: Jellal F. & Erza S. pairing, Romance & Drama (maybe? Haha!)_

_**Song: Ngayon (Reputasyon OST)**_

_**Sung by: Angeline Quinto**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, neither the lyrics of "Ngayon" nor Angeline Quinto! Just the idea. =)_

_Warning: Written in Filipino, I'm warning ya guys..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ngayon<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Ngayon ang simula ng bago mong buhay<em>

_Ngayon ang daigdig mo'y bata at makulay_

_Ngayon gugulin mo nang tama't mahusay_

_Bawat saglit at sandali_

_Magsikap ka't magpunyagi_

_Maging aral bawat mali_

_Ngayon bago ito ay maging kahapon_

_Ang pagkakataon sana'y huwag itapon  
><em>

_Ikaw, tulad ko rin ay may dapit-hapon_

_Baka ika'y mapalingon_

_Sa nagdaang bawat ngayon_

_Nasayang lang na panahon_

_**Ngayong malaya ka na muli, magsimula ka nang bago mong buhay...**_

_**Ayusin mo ang mga nagawang mali, lalo na sa mga taong naging malapit sa'yo...**_

_**Sa akin na rin... napakasakit ng ginawa mo...**_

* * *

><p><em>Ituring mong kahapo'y waring panaginip lang<em>

_Ang bukas, pangitain niyang ganda'y sa isip lang_

_Kung bawat ngayon mo sa 'yo ay laging sulit lang_

_Kay ganda ng buhay ngayon_

_**Kung ganoon lang kadali na ipakalimot sa'yo ang nakaraan Erza...**_

_**Gagawin ko na...**_

_**Patawarin mo ako...**_

_**Napatay ko si Simon, ginalit kita, nag-laban kami ni Natsu dahil sa'yo...**_

* * *

><p><em>Sa buhay mong hiram<em>

_Mahigpit man ang kapit_

_May bukas na sa 'yo'y di na rin sasapit_

_Ngunit kung bawat ngayo'y dakila mong nagamit_

_Masasabi mong kahit na_

_Ang bukas, 'di sumapit pa_

_Ang naabot mo'y langit na_

_**'Di ko alam ang gagawin n'ung nalaman ko na ikaw ay malayang muli**_

_**Makalipas ang pitong taon nang kami ay nawala...**_

_**Naglalaban ang mga nararamdaman ko n'un...**_

_**'Di ko alam kung magiging masaya ako...**_

_**O magiging mapang-duda...**_

_**'Di ko talaga makuha ang nais sabihin ng puso ko...**_

_**Jellal... Bakit ganito pakiramdam ko?**_

* * *

><p><em>Ituring mong kahapo'y waring panaginip lang<em>

_Ang bukas, pangitain niyang ganda'y sa isip lang_

_Kung bawat ngayon mo sa 'yo ay laging sulit lang_

_Kay ganda ng buhay ngayon_

_**Sa halik na iyon...**_

_**Doon ko lang nalabas ang tunay kong nararamdaman...**_

_**Kahit na pinasinungalingan ko na may iba na ako...**_

_**Pero ikaw lang talaga ang aking mamahalin habangbuhay...**_

_**Erza... Mahal Kita... Wala nang iba...**_

* * *

><p><em>Sa buhay mong hiram<em>

_Mahigpit man ang kapit_

_May bukas na sa 'yo'y di na rin sasapit_

_Ngunit kung bawat ngayo'y dakila mong nagamit_

_Masasabi mong kahit na_

_Ang bukas, 'di sumapit pa_

_Ang naabot mo'y langit na_

_**Jellal... Hinihiling ko lang na huminto na lang ang oras...**_

_**Para habangbuhay kitang makakasama...**_

_**Anuman ang mangyari...**_

_**Ipagtatanggol kita...**_

_**Kahit pa na mali ang nagawa mo...**_

_**Mamahalin kita habang buhay...**_

* * *

><p><em>Ituring mong kahapo'y waring panaginip lang<em>

_Ang bukas, pangitain niyang ganda'y sa isip lang_

_Kung bawat ngayon mo sa 'yo ay laging sulit lang_

_Kay ganda ng buhay ngayon_

_**Erza... Burahin mo na ang mga masasamang ala-ala na iyon...**_

_**Ipagpatuloy natin ang buhay ng ating mga mundo na umiikot lang sa ating dalawa...**_

_**Pangako sa'yo...**_

_**Ipaglalaban kita... Hanggang kamatayan...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jellal... I-pangako mo sa akin na hindi ka na magbabago...<strong>_

_**Mamahalin kita magpakailanman...**_

_**Ipaglalaban kita... Hanggang kamatayan...**_

* * *

><p>AN: _Whew! I'm finally done! It took me almost three hours to finish this... Hope you appreciate it, Philippine FT fans!_

_And I'll make an English version of this fanfic/songfic._

__KnightScales15, mind to help? =)__

_To Philippine FT fans: Ok lang ba yung ginawa ko? 'Di ba masyadong lame, minadali or pangit yung pagkakagawa? Salamat sa mga isasagot niyo! =)  
><em>

_**NxE427**_


End file.
